OldSchool
by BeeGWay
Summary: FRERARD ROMANCE. Mis problemas, tu indecisión y ellas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente! :DD

bueno antes de que comienzen a leer les comento porfis si van a ayudarme a difundir el fic porfaporfaaa agregen los creditos pues ya he visto fics mios con nombre de otra persona, se me hace injusto porque lo hago con mucho esfuerzo y cariño :( bueno ustedes ya saben como es esto :P

Este fic lo dedico a dos personas muy especiales en mi vida, y gracias a el/ella ha quedado hermoso para mi ñ_ñ'

GRACIAS!

**FRERARD AL 10000%**

**Gerard POV.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Iba a iniciar el semestre en la Universidad, me había mudado de California a Belleville para vivir con mi madre ya que la bodega donde trabajaba junto con mi padre y mi hermano había quebrado. Mi madre había insistido en que cursara la escuela de nuevo, ya que cuando me marche de su casa la había dejado trunca y la verdad no tenía ganas de regresar pues ya habían pasado años, pero aun así accedí a su petición.<p>

Tenía solo dos días de haber llegado, ya había desempacado maletas y desempolvado mi vieja habitación, muchas de las cosas estaban igual que hace 4 años; mi madre se dedicaba a trabajar y estos días solo había cruzado un par de palabras con ella, incluyendo cuando fue a recogerme a la estación. Francamente nos llevábamos bien pero su trabajo la consumía. Mis clases comenzarían el día de mañana y estaba nervioso, tenía tiempo que dejé la carrera para ir a trabajar y además los nervios por estar rodeado de gente que no conoces lo pone mucho peor.

Estaba solo en casa y aburrido, el día estaba nublado y un poco fresco así que tomé mi sudadera negra y fui de compras al super que estaba como a 3 cuadras de la casa cruzando el gran parque, no llevaba mucho dinero por lo que solo compre una soda, unas papas y una cajetilla de cigarros. Al salir del super me encontré con un partido de soccer en el parque así que decidí mirar mientras comía, camine hasta el parque y me senté en las bancas que estaban alrededor, puse atención al frente.

No me dí cuenta en qué momento se me había ido la tarde en ver el partido, me había fumado ya dos o tres cigarros, el partido había terminado y el equipo ganador celebraba, así que me dispuse a regresar a casa y preparar mis cosas para el día siguiente.

Hey tu! - gritaron y me giré suponiendo que era a mí a quien me hablaba, era uno de los tipos del partido, estaba completamente sudado, era un poco pero solo un poco más bajo de estatura que yo, cabello corto y negro, piercing en el labio superior, sus brazos estaban completamente tatuados y su tez era blanca; solamente reí. – No eres de aquí cierto? Bueno es que vi que observaste todo el partido y se me hizo un poco raro – sonrió mientras intentaba secarse el sudor de su frente con una toalla.

Pues podría decirse que si soy de aquí solo que pase mucho tiempo fuera, vivo con mi madre a unas cuantas cuadras – el sonreía mucho y me ponía nervioso no tenía idea de porque le respondía si ni le conocía – Juegas bien! – le comente apuntando hacía la cancha.

Jaja, si gracias, he estado entrenando mucho después de la escuela - alguien de sus amigos de partido le había hablado que volteo a ver y les dijo que ya iba – Creo que me tengo que ir ….. mmm no me dijiste tu nombre – dijo pensativo.

Me llamo Gerard, Gerard Way – dije dándole un apretón de mano.

Mucho gusto Gerard, bueno me marcho tenemos que festejar ya sabes, espera, no quieres venir? Haremos una carne azada y cervezas, sirve que conoces gente y chicas –

Me gustaría pero tengo que preparar algunas cosas que tengo pendientes, otro día con gusto – recordé que no tenía nada preparado para la escuela y mi madre no tardaba en llegar, si no me encontraba ahí se iba a imaginar tantas cosas, incluso que un grupo de hippies me rapto o fui abducido por un extraterrestre, mejor otro día pensé.

Que mal, bueno me voy, chao Gerard! – y se fue.

Llegue a mi casa y deje las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor, mi madre no había llegado aún pues su automóvil no estaba en el garage. Me tumbe en mi cama y me quede dormido.

6:40 AM. Escuchaba a lo lejos un molesto ruido, quería seguir durmiendo, inconscientemente mi cuerpo no quería levantarse de la cama pues ya sabía lo que me esperaba, hice lo posible por ignorar el ruido hasta que deje de escucharlo. Tiempo más tarde mi madre entro para levantarme.

GERARD DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! Que no has visto la hora? Tu primer día de clase y te quedas dormido! POR DIOS DESPIERTA! – gritaba lo más fuerte que podía y además estaba molesta, luche con las sabanas intentando levantarme sin ganas, desperté buscando ver el despertador.

7:30 DE LA MAÑANA? – grite, mientras buscaba desesperado una camisa y mis pantalones, me había quedado dormido no había preparado nada, absolutamente nada, tomé una camisa la primera que deje sobre el closet, por suerte era mi camisa favorita negra de cuello redondo y mis jeans negros; baje a la cocina a tomar una manzana mientras metía los libros a la mochila y corrí a la escuela.

Eran las 7:47 a.m. y hacía alrededor de 10 minutos caminando hasta la escuela, apenas y me daba tiempo de recoger mi horario y buscar el salón de mi primera clase. Tenía tanta hambre, mi estomago comenzaba a aclamar algo más que una manzana pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que correr para no llegar tarde en mi primer día. Llegue justamente cuando sonó la primera campanada, pasé a Archivo por mí horario y me atendió una señora de edad grande, haciéndola automáticamente lenta; además no tenía muy buen carácter que digamos o quizás juzgué mal pues yo solo pensaba en llegar a mi salón a tiempo. Nuevamente corrí por los pasillos tratando de entender mi horario…

- _Salón 501_ –

Era obvio que mi clase ya había comenzado y no encontraba el jodido salón, entre más buscaba me lamentaba por no haber ido a los cursos presemestrales. Estaba cerca ya había pasado el salón 524 así que corrí más rápido y me estampe con algo, o contra alguien.

* * *

><p>¿Quien será el nuevo compañero de clases de Gee?<p>

¿Casualidad, coinsidencia?

Espero les agrade lo hice con mucho cariño y porfin despues de mucho mucho tiempo quedo listo D:

espero sus reviews son importantes para mi así se que tan de su agrado es ñ_ñ'

**XOXO! **PippiGWay** :*  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Caí al piso y algo cayó encima de mí, me había golpeado la cabeza pero nada grave, intente incorporarme nuevamente.

Lo siento, en verdad – dije muy apenado

Pero si eres tú, jaja no hay bronca y que onda, se te hizo tarde no? – dijo en tono de burla mientras me ayudaba levantarme del piso y recogía mis cosas

- Si, cállate me quede dormido y tuve que correr, vas al 501?

- Si, tenemos Literatura a primera hora y ya estamos retrasados mejor que entremos.

Tomamos la clase, el maestro solo nos recordó que dos retardos mas y nos suspendería el semestre entero, fuimos vecinos de pupitre, la clase estaba interesante hablaron de literatura clásica y contemporánea.

Oye, que tienes en segunda clase? – me dijo el tipo viendo mi horario que llevaba en mano

Ni idea, tu le sabes a esto más que yo, pero por lo que veo no tengo nada al igual que tu – de pronto recordé que no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre, era la primer persona que me hablaba y yo ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarle, sinceramente ese día apestaba, todo me salió mal – oye, por cierto no me dijiste tu nombre – dije pensativo.

- Porque nunca me lo preguntaste – sonrió

- Lo estoy haciendo ahora

- Me llamo Frank Iero, Frank para ti, supongo que con las prisas no desayunaste nada – dijo con tono de burla

- Pues te equivocas Frank, desayune una manzana y una muy grande por cierto

Se burlo y tomo sus cosas la clase ya había terminado – Vamos a la cafetería sirven cosas muy buenas en tu caso te sabrán deliciosas con hambre todo sabe mejor, quiero disculparme por el tremendo golpe de allá afuera, bueno al menos permíteme hacerlo a mi manera ya que si quedas mal de la cabeza no quedará en mi conciencia –

Su sarcasmo me hacía reír mucho, la manera en que decía las cosas, tan serio pero en burla me agradaba. Era una buena persona, poco amable y muy bromista, yo era todo lo contrario. No me gustaba mucho socializar, creo que a él tampoco pues en la escuela a la única persona que se dirigía era a mí y sus amigos del partido.

Fuimos a la cafetería y estuvimos hablando de la escuela, había tenido una pelea con un tipo por unas apuestas y más tarde lo darían de baja un semestre, no lo veía problemático así que pienso que fue algo seria la pelea, vivía solo, sus padres habían tenido un accidente automovilístico y fallecieron al instante cuando él tenía 14 años. Me daba cuenta que ya había superado todo por la manera en que lo contaba pero aun se le veía mal.

Bueno, y creo que eso es todo. Que harás hoy después de la escuela? – dijo cambiando de semblante más amable y alegre mientras jugaba con una cuchara sobre la mesa.

- Pues no lo sé, terminar de desempacar mis cosas y estudiar supongo, tu?

- Tengo una fiesta, es algo del cumpleaños de la novia de Ray Toro, es uno de los jugadores del equipo, quieres venir?

- Sí, creo que está bien, te acompaño – era la segunda vez que me invitaba y además algo de distracción no me caería mal, comenzaba a extrañar las tardes de trabajo junto a mi hermano y a mi novia, Lynz, la había dejado en California junto con todo lo que más quería y ahora me estaba pesando, la extrañaba mucho en verdad.

- Bueno paso a tu casa como a las nueve, apúntame aquí la dirección – dijo pasándome una hoja de libreta y destapando una pluma con su boca.

Cuando llegue a mi casa no había nadie, así que me puse a terminar de acomodar mis cosas, la ropa, cosas de la escuela, mis cd's sobre una repisa del escritorio y unas fotografías que había llevado conmigo, de mi hermano y algunas con Lynz. Me duché y vi que eran pasadas de las siete de la tarde, todavía tenía tiempo de prepararme algo de cenar así que baje para ver que había en la alacena y de pronto tocaron a la puerta. No era usual que lo hicieran pues mi madre no socializaba con los vecinos y yo pues no conocía más que a ese chico.

Si, lo sé son dos horas antes de lo que había dicho – dijo rápidamente cuando abrí la puerta, era Frank ya listo para la fiesta y yo aun estaba en pants y camisa, nunca espere que llegara temprano- en mi casa no hay mucho por hacer así que pensé si llegaba antes te podría ayudar a desempacar, terminaste?

Creo que sí, pero pasa – le dije mientras le daba el paso – estaba por prepararme algo de cenar, ni siquiera me he cambiado de ropa, me tomaste por sorpresa

Está bien, que harás de comer? – dijo caminando hacía la cocina, era un tipo muy confianzudo pero no me molestaba en nada, siempre me distraía en los momentos cuando mas solo me sentía.

No lo sé, algunos lonches, algo rápido, ya cenaste? Podemos jugar videojuegos y cenar antes de irnos.

Si, es temprano, juguemos! – se dispuso a buscar todo lo que necesitaríamos en el refrigerador – Si quieres puedes cambiarte de ropa mientras yo hago esto

Bueno, ya vengo –subí pronto las escaleras, tan rápido como pude, escalones de dos en dos, me aliste y baje pronto, Frank ya estaba en la sala, tenía sobre la mesa un plato grande con lonches y vasos de soda, estaba sobre el librero buscando uno de mis muchos videojuegos – Cualquiera menos Mario Bross – dije con tono burlista.

Dale - me contesto seriamente - aunque en el de Mario te hubiera ganado - dijo desafiante y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Jugamos videojuegos un buen tiempo, hasta que escuche que mi madre estacionaba el carro en el garage, recordé que ya era tarde, pasaban de las diez y seguíamos ahí, le dije a Frank que teníamos que irnos si mi mamá me veía ahí haría muchas preguntas así que salimos rápido sin que nos viera.

Llegamos a la fiesta y Frank saludaba a todos mientras yo me quedaba ahí esperando a que terminara, no sé en qué momento entre saludo y saludo lo perdí de vista.

Hola, eres el nuevo verdad? - volteé para ver quién me hablaba era una chica, rubia de cabello corto delgada, vestía de negro, era linda, pero por lo que veía ya estaba un poco ebria, llevaba una cerveza en la mano.

* * *

><p>Quien será la nueva manzana en discordia?<p>

Porque el interes repentino de Frank hacía Gee? :O

asdfasdfaaa hahahaha estoy un poco loca U_U bueno como sea chicas esperen el nuevo chap ñ_ñ la historia es un poco larga pero es linda y falta por leer mucho FRERARD 3 :)

**XOXO! PippiGWay :***


	3. Chapter 3

Supongo que por nuevo te refieres a que recientemente vivo aquí? Si es así, si - dije

Si a eso me refería - no me gustaba ver mujeres ebrias o quizás no estába acostumbrado, Lynz no tenía ni un vicio y yo tenía esa mala costumbre de comparar - que tal? Tienes novia? - dijo mirándome de una manera insinuante

Si. Oye creo que no deberías seguir bebiendo, bueno mira no te conozco pero ya te ves mal - le quite la cerveza de la mano - mejor me tomo esto yo - le sonreí

Estoy bien en verdad - tropezó y se abalanzó sobre mi abrazándome por el cuello - Eres lindo, tienes ojos muy bonitos sabias?

Gracias - intentaba mantenerla en pie, no le ponía mucha atención puesto que estaba ebria seguramente al día siguiente no recordaría nada.

Valla Eliza no pierdes el tiempo, veo que ya te presentaste - se acerco Frank con dos cervezas en manos -

Ayúdame! - le dije

La llevamos a una de las habitaciones de esa casa, la novia de Ray nos indico una habitación y Frank y yo la llevamos en brazos, ella intento besarme más de una vez y Frank intervenía.

Deberías no ser tan lindo con ella. Suele ser rara. Te dará muchos problemas si le sigues el juego - dijo muy serio, más de lo normal bueno de lo que yo había visto.

A que te refieres?

Solo trata de ignorarla - dijo dándome una cerveza - Vamos con los demás te presentare a unos amigos.

Bajamos de nuevo con todos en la fiesta, Frank seguía serio, no era para tanto, estaba exagerando la situación.

Chicos, este es Gerard - dijo a un grupo de tipos - va conmigo en la universidad, démosle la bienvenida

Todos se volvieron contra mí, me cargaron encima de sus brazos y gritaban - "EMBUDO, EMBUDO" -, no sabía cómo coños había pasado todo, fue tan rápido, yo solo buscaba a Frank pero el solo bebía su cerveza y reía por lo bajo.

Pónganle el embudo de una vez – dijo un tipo a quien había visto pocas en la escuela

Yo traigo las bebidas – dijo alguien más

Podía ver sobre la mesa la infinita cantidad de botellas de tequila, whisky, vodka, y demás latas de cerveza, y este ultimo hizo una mezcla de todo lo que vio a su paso, era una enorme jarra de alcohol que hasta donde estaba podría olerlo, nunca había hecho eso y tampoco podía resistirme me vería marica, bueno era el nuevo no tenía el lujo de hacerlo, me verían… mal.

Uno de ellos dejo de abrazar a su novia y se acerco rápidamente a ponerme la manguera del embudo en la boca, era Ray Toro el amigo de Frank.

El truco aquí es tomar todo el aire que puedas y beberlo todo sin saborear, ok? Hazlo! – dijo queriéndome poner más tranquilo el asunto y dándome una palmada en el hombro

Respire hondo, comenzaron a vaciar la jarra e intente hacer lo que él me dijo, todos gritaban y me ponían de nervios, Frank seguía riendo y en cuanto vio que lo miraba levanto sus pulgares indicando que confiaba en mí, era un tonto.

Me bebí hasta la última gota, me dio asco pero me aguanté, todos reían unos se acercaron a abrazarme dándome la bienvenida, escuchaba tantos "es todo campeón", "así se hace", "bienvenido viejo", después de eso todo se nublo, completamente todo, lo último que recuerdo fue a Frank decir "por la mañana estarás mejor"

Abrí los ojos, me sentía morir, sin fuerzas, sin ganas de levantar siquiera el dedo chico de la mano, todo el cuerpo me pesaba, la poca luz que alcanzaba a ver me calaba tanto, el dolor de cabeza era lo peor, sentía mil piquetes atravesarme los costados de la frente, era horrible. Miré por todos lados y era más que obvio que no estaba en mi habitación, POR DIOS! En donde estaba? Como había llegado hasta ahí? Que paso? Trate de levantarme de la cama y ponerme los tenis, salí de la habitación y me tope con Frank, se estaba lavando los dientes.

Estás bien? – dijo mientras se cepillaba

Sí, creo que estoy completo - dije analizándome de pies, torso y brazos, el maldito dolor de de cabeza no se iba

Valla resaca y valla manera de beber la tuya, el mundo no se iba a acabar y el alcohol menos eso deberías saberlo – dijo riéndose y regresando al baño

Perdón, nunca me había pasado, de hecho nunca me había bebido tanto – dije por lo bajo muy apenado por lo sucedido, no sabía que había pasado, seguro el ridículo, que vergüenza, espere fuera del baño a que terminara de lavarse.

No hay bronca, no te perdí de vista y en cuanto te pusiste peor Ray y Bob me ayudaron a traerte aquí, pensé que si tu madre te veía así el que pagaría los platos rotos sería yo, aaah! Y no te preocupes ya hable con ella por teléfono, lo tome de tu celular, espero que no te moleste –

No para nada, muchas gracias, tienes razón te debo una – no sabía cómo disculparme, estaba en verdad muy apenado, no supe lo que me paso, vi la pantalla de mi celular y pasaban de las 1 de la tarde.

- GENIAL! Mi segundo día de clase y ya tengo mi primer falta, estoy ebrio y en un lugar que no es mi casa – me recargue de espaldas a la pared y azote mi cabeza en ella.

- Tranquilo viejo, ya alguien nos pasara las notas del día de hoy, no te alarmes, siempre eres así? Tan ordenado y responsable?

- Puessssss, si.- dije pensativo, mi vida entera era tan ordenada y rutinaria, nunca pasaba nada fuera de lo común, como una borrachera en plena semana escolar – Oye, y no paso nada vergonzante anoche verdad? - dije titubeante

JAJA! En verdad no recuerdas nada? – dijo parándose frente a mí en el pasillo y se burlaba de mi pregunta - No, bueno era obvio que no lo hicieras, empecemos… te hiciste amigo de todos los que estaban ahí incluso del repartidor de cerveza, llamaste a Eliza, la tipa que se te insinuaba cuando estabas en todos tu sentidos recuerdas? Bueno a ella la llamaste zorra o fácil o puta o no recuerdo bien si todas juntas, tropezaste con la novia de Ray , te caíste y vaciaste todo tu afecto hacía nosotros en su jardín. Creo que eso fue todo, bueno, todo lo que yo vi – su risa me ponía la sangre hirviente, él era el culpable de todo pero tampoco me había obligado a nada.

- Valla menos mal que no folle con nadie

- Pensabas hacerlo? – lo dijo con la misma cara con la que me miraba Eliza

* * *

><p>En lo personal odio a Eliza hahahaha y no se solo se me ocurrio ponerla a ella de bitch :P espero les agrade y espero támbien sus reviews<p>

**XOXO! PippiGWay :***


	4. Chapter 4

- No, bueno, lo digo por el estado en el que me encontraba, me podía meter en muchos problemas por eso, y a todo esto porque tu no fuiste a la escuela, también te quedaste dormido?

- No, pero si despertabas no sabrías en dónde estabas y además no te iba a dejar aquí solo

- Bueno, lo mejor será que me valla, ya te di muchas molestias, y mi madre seguramente tiene un montón de preguntas por hacerme, te veo mañana en la escuela.

- Nadie te está corriendo y no fue molestia, me divertí mucho, pero si ve tu madre se escuchaba preocupada, aaah! Y lo de Eliza no fue cierto, no la llamaste así fue solo producto de mi imaginación

Lo fulmine con la vista y creo que entendió el mensaje, tome el resto de mis cosas y me marché.

Nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, entre semana después de la escuela se pasaba a mi casa y jugábamos videojuegos, de vez en cuando repasábamos notas juntos, me invitaba a sus partidos por las tardes, y los fines de semana salíamos a fiestas pero ya trataba de evitar beber alcohol, por mí bien.

Eliza iba en otro grupo en la universidad pero de vez en cuando la veía por ahí, era linda pero me sofocaba, siempre quería estar encima de mí en todas partes y eso a Frank no le agradaba mucho, siempre se ponía serio si ella se me acercaba o me evitaba. Yo seguía en contacto frecuente con Lynz hablábamos por teléfono y nos masajeábamos a diario la extrañaba mucho a veces me hacía tanta falta, lo mismo hacía con Mikey, mi hermano.

Que piensas? – me pregunto Ray haciéndome volver al mundo terrenal, estábamos haciendo una investigación en grupo para nuestra calificación final de Artes

Perdón, en nada, es que bueno ya casi 6 meses y no he visto a mi hermano ni a mi novia – dije un poco triste.

Si te entiendo, no sé qué pasaría si yo me alejara un solo día de Christa, porque no vas a visitarla en las próximas vacaciones?

Es cierto, no había pensado en eso, es muy buena idea – le respondí un poco aliviado – Mañana mismo le doy la sorpresa.

Ya íbamos a presentar finales y regularmente nos daban una semana de vacaciones por cambio de semestre pero aun nos quedaba una semana más de clase era un buen motivo para festejar y ya los demás se encargaban de eso, la fiesta se iba a llevar a cabo en casa de de un compañero de nosotros, más amigo de Ray que de Frank. Yo ya me llevaba bien con algunos incluso solíamos jugar videojuegos los viernes después de clases en casa de Bob, algunos llevaban a sus novias y a veces iba Eliza. Me disponía a ir a la fiesta y de pronto sonó mi celular, era un mensaje de texto y era de Ray.

Ray: "Gerard podrías pasar por Christa antes de venir a casa, es que yo estoy con los preparativos en mi casa y se me dificulta un poco, porfa"

Gerard: "Claro, no hay bronca, voy para allá"

Resulta que la novia de Ray, vivía a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa, al llegar me abrió la puerta Eliza, Christa y Eliza eran muy amigas.

Hola Gerard – dijo muy sonriente y a la vez saludándome con un beso en la mejilla

Hola Eliza, cómo estás? Vengo por Christa me pidió Ray que pasara por ella, se encuentra? – dije tratando de evitar su mirada empalagosa, en verdad esa noche se miraba "bien"

Si, deja la llamo, espera – entro de nuevo a la casa y regreso con Christa – Vamos, estamos listas!

Camino a casa de Ray, Eliza me hizo infinidad de preguntas mientras me tomaba por el brazo, desde que hacía en mis ratos libres hasta quien fue mi primer novia, toda clase de preguntas y Christa solo se burlaba de ella, haciéndome sonrojar a mí. Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, ya estaban ahí la mayoría, algunos estaban dentro de la casa y otros en el patio trasero, Eliza seguía agarrada de mi brazo y Christa iba por delante de nosotros de pronto vio a Ray lo abrazo. Ray estaba asando carne en el patio y lo acompañaba Bob, Matt, Sam y unos cuantos más de otros cursos, todos con cervezas en mano.

Frank estaba a un costado sentado en una mesa con un el resto de los de su equipo de soccer, tenía una cerveza en la mano y un cigarrillo en otra, y en cuanto vio a Eliza la fulmino con la mirada, nunca entendí porque la odiaba tanto, era exagerada la manera en que expresaba su odio hacía ella, en realidad Eliza no era una mala persona, un poco empalagosa pero solo conmigo, ella lo ignoraba.

Que hay chicos? – dije saludando a todos – Que hay Frank? – me acerque a él y le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro, se levanto de la silla pareciera como si le hubiera molestado que le hablara, me volteo la cara y se fue para adentro de la casa.

Y ahora a este que le pasa? – me pregunto Ray acercándose a mí, estaba confundido.

No tengo idea – le respondí y en verdad no la tenía, no le había dicho o hecho nada malo y que Eliza estuviera de mi lado no era para tanto, no tenía porque dejarme con el saludo en el aire, no le puse mucha atención a su actitud.

Quizás esté celoso porque vienes conmigo – dijo Eliza riéndose como si hubiera ganado una victoria, no hacía nada por disimular su felicidad

_**¿Celoso?**_ – nos miramos Ray y yo desconcertados hasta romper en risas

* * *

><p>CELOSO?<p>

Frank celoso de Eliza?

Que le pasaba a Frank, quizas algun debate mental o confusión? :O

**XOXO! PippiGWay :***


	5. Chapter 5

-Hay Eliza tienes una imaginación muy basta! – dijo Ray en tono burlón

-Si Eliza, no te pases, solo está en un mal momento – eso quería pensar, porque diría eso Eliza, sin duda alguna estaba loca.

-Mejor voy a buscarlo – dije soltándome de las manos de Eliza.

Fui a adentro de la casa para hablar con Frank, si le había dicho algo malo que no recuerdo que lo hiciera, tenía que disculparme, hasta hoy en la tarde todo había estado bien. El estaba adentro, alejado de todos, estaba en uno de los pasillos de la cocina, bebiendo solo.

-Frank, que pasa? – le dije tratando de arreglar las cosas – Hice algo mal?

Estaba ahí mirándome directo a los ojos, sin decirme ni una sola palabra, se que quería decirme muchas cosas pero algo se lo impedía, yo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, simplemente no decía nada, y no sabía cómo hacerle hablar.

-Vas a decirme o no? Tampoco te voy a rogar que lo hagas, solo dime si es por Eliza – dije un poco serio

-Nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas Gerard y si es por ella – se volvió a enojar, me dejo hablando solo y se fue, tomo su chaqueta y salió de la casa intente seguirlo pero me desesperaba su actitud, me molestaba demasiado, no tenía excusas para ponerse en ese plan conmigo.

La mañana siguiente en cuanto me desperté vi mi celular y no tenía noticias de Frank, nada, estaba aburrido un fin de semana sin nada interesante que hacer, aproveche para hablar con Lynz, le llamé y le di la sorpresa que la próxima semana la visitaría pues tenía vacaciones, se puso muy contenta me extrañaba mucho y yo a ella, ansiaba verla y estar a su lado de nuevo.

El domingo transcurrió igual, ni una señal de Frank.

El lunes a primera hora hablaría de nuevo con él antes de entrar a clases, pero él no fue. Estaba algo molesto no me explicaba que pasaba pero también estaba confundido, y si quizás le pasaba algo malo? Mmm no lo creo si fuera muy malo ya me lo habría dicho, éramos muy unidos y muy buenos amigos, teníamos los mismos gustos, lo compartíamos todo, era mi mejor amigo en tan poco tiempo. En verdad me preocupaba lo que fuese que le pasara.

En el receso fui a la cafetería y ahí estaba sentado en una mesa de la orilla hasta el fondo viendo por la ventana hacia afuera, solo.

Compre dos cafés y me acerque a su mesa, me coloque frente a él del otro lado, me vio pero me esquivo la mirada, volviendo la vista a la ventana.

-Me puedo sentar? O ya no piensas dirigirme la palabra nunca? – dije serio y tratando de hacer que volteara pero era en vano, no me contesto y seguía en lo suyo – Frank no se qué te pasa, sinceramente no te dije, o hice nada malo, lo único que hice fue llegar con Eliza pero no es para que me dejes de hablar, algo te pasa y no me quieres decir, así que no pienso moverme de aquí ni de un lado a donde vayas hasta que hables – tome un sorbo de mi café y le pase el otro vaso, espere a que hablara.

-A donde iras en vacaciones? – dijo viéndome como si nada de lo que le pregunte le importara, me estaba evadiendo el tema

-Regresare algunos días a California a visitar a mi padre y Mikey – no podía seguir preguntándole el porqué estaba molesto, ya me había hablado algo que no importaba pero ya era algo, así que le di por su lado - Tu que harás?

-Supongo que nada, ver tele, jugar soccer y dormir – de vez en cuando bebía sorbos pequeños de café

-Qué bien bueno ya solo nos quedan pocos días de clases y el jueves tenemos examen final, podemos repasar notas juntos – siempre en exámenes solía ir a mi casa e intercambiábamos apuntes

-Lo siento, pero ya he quedado con la amiga de Christa, Jamia creo que se llama – era obvio que con esto trataba a toda costa de evadirme – Bueno – dijo y tomo sus cosas parándose de la mesa – me tengo que ir tengo cosas que hacer después de clases así que mejor me apuro, hasta luego Gerard – y se fue.

Me hervía la sangre, como era posible que fuera tan maldito de dejarme así? Con la duda de todo, no me había respondido nada y cada vez me deja en las mismas o peor, pensé incluso que hasta estaba metido en algo de drogas, pero después Ray me confirmo que no andaba en nada malo, por ese lado me quite un peso de encima. Algo en verdad estaba mal.

Ya había transcurrido una semana entera, había pasado mi final con buena nota, incluso a Frank le fue muy bien, pero seguía evitándome, ya no hablábamos, tampoco iba a mi casa después de la escuela como usualmente lo hacía, cada que quería hablarle me evitaba y se iba excusándose con que tenía que estudiar o se le hacía tarde, Tarde para qué? El hacía menos cosas que yo, bueno al menos que estuviera saliendo con alguien pero ya me hubiera dado cuenta, eso creo. La única esperanza que me quedaba es que en este tiempo pensara bien las cosas, bueno lo que sea que tenga que decirme porque que ni crea me que quedare con la duda.

Empaque mis cosas y me fui a California.

Lynz había quedado en pasar por mí a la estación y ahí estaba, tan linda y tan alegre como siempre. Llevaba sus coletas en cada costado, y su minifalda negra con calcetas hasta la rodilla con una blusa blanca con mi nombre, sabia como hacerme sonreír. En cuanto me vio se abalanzo sobre mí dándome un beso y un gran abrazo.

-Lynz me vas a dejar sin aire amor – no podía ni respirar, incluso mis palabras salían entrecortadas, la seguí besando, la tome por la cintura, y sentía como pequeñas pero innumerables gotitas de agua corrían por sus mejillas empapándome la cara – Estás llorando amor? Pero porque lo haces? Ya estoy aquí, no quiero verte así, sabes que me pone mal – dije tratando de limpiarle sus lagrimas con mis pulgares – la bese de nuevo.

-Por dios Gerard, era de esperarse sabes cómo soy de atolondrada, en verdad te extrañe mucho, pero ya no te dejaré ir más, me haces falta aquí – trataba de limpiarse los ojos – vamos llevemos tus cosas a la casa, tengo mucho que contarte.

Le tome la mano y la seguí. Al parecer estaba tomando cursos de arte y por las tardes trabaja en un Restaurant en el centro de California. Había hecho nuevos amigos también me contaba lo bien que se llevaba con ellos. Esa noche me preparo la cena, mi comida favorita y unos tragos de vino, fue una noche romántica, me sentía tan bien verla, y estar con ella, no dejo de hablar en toda la noche, su mirada me encantaba me hacía sentir como si fuera lo único en su vida, pero algo estaba diferente. No es que no me emocionara yo de estar ahí si no que algo me inquietaba que no me dejaba estar tranquilo, no podía disfrutar igual que ella. Terminamos de cenar y le ayude a limpiar la mesa, aproveche un tiempo para mandarle un mensaje a Mikey y decirle que había llegado, al día siguiente lo vería a él.

Lynz había terminado de fregar los platos justo cuando termine de enviar el mensaje.

-A quien mensajeabas? – dijo mirándome seductoramente

A Mikey, le decía que mañana lo veía al mediodía, que me saludara a mi padre y que esta noche la pasaría aquí contigo –

Bueno, eso está mejor así nadie nos molesta hoy – se me acerco lentamente con su mejor sonrisa seductora y yo reí sonrojado, me quito el celular de la mano y empezó a besarme nuevamente, esta vez sus besos eran más apasionados y largos, sentí correr sus manos por mi cintura alzándome la camisa por los costados, sentí sus frías manos rozar mi piel, me erizo por completo, tomo mi mano y me llevo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta al entrar, puso mi celular sobre la mesita de descanso que estaba a un lado de su cama, se me acerco de nuevo y comenzó a besarme. Yo recorría con besos su cuello, su piel era tersa, tan aterciopelada como la piel de un jugoso durazno. Me tumbo en la cama y levanto las manos para sacar mi camisa por completo.

-¡Te extrañe tanto! – me susurraba al oído con frecuencia, le desabotone la blusa y ella bajo sus manos lentamente para desabrochar poco a poco el cierre de mi pantalón, se sentó sobre mis piernas dejando cada una de sus piernas a mis costados. Me levante para estar frente de ella y acaricie suavemente sus muslos con las manos, su respiración se aceleraba, subí despacio rozando mis dedos con su piel hasta llegar a su cintura por debajo de su falda, baje su pantaleta, y sentí como la comisura de sus labios se curveaba entre besos, estaba riendo y yo hice lo mismo rematando con una mordida en su labio, introduje mi lengua dentro de su boca, y ella hizo lo mismo, me daba pequeños mordiscos pero yo trataba de ganar la pelea por sus labios. Acarició mi torso nuevamente mientras besaba mi cuello, jugaba con la punta de su lengua haciéndome estremecer en el momento al ir dejando una marca sobre mi piel, no soportaba que lo hiciera; era algo que me ponía los vellos de punta, me excitaba de una manera inexplicable, comenzaba a experimentar una erección y ella lo noto, bajo sus manos de nuevo a mi pantalón y saco con una de sus manos mi sexo duro, frotándolo lentamente – Hazme el amor Gerard – dijo jadeante.

Entrelace mis manos por detrás de su blanca y tibia espalda, besándola como loco, mi respiración se aceleraba tan pronto como la de ella y al mismo tiempo la retenía a mi lado tratando de no dejar pasar siquiera un poco de aire entre la distancia de nuestros cuerpos, la cargue tomándola con cuidado de sus muslos y la recosté sobre la cama sin que nuestros labios se despegaran un solo momento. Bajé mis pantalones hasta las rodillas seguido de mis calzoncillos, frote un poco mi pene con una mano y volví a colocarme encima de ella.

-Hazlo de una vez, quiero sentirte nuevamente – dijo Lynz al verme casi desnudo, estaba tan extasiada como yo, me acerque de nuevo acariciando sus piernas y lamiendo parte de ellas hasta llegar a su cintura, abrí un poco más sus piernas, la bese y con mi mano introduje mi sexo dentro de ella, podía sentir las vibraciones de éxtasis correr por mi cuerpo, ella me abrazo atrayéndome a su cuerpo, comencé a moverme dentro de ella despacio pero constante, pase una de mis manos por encima de su cara tratando de acariciar su cuello, su cabello y bajando por sus hombros hasta llegar a su pecho desnudo, frote y acaricie cada parte de uno de ellos, ella araño parte de mi espalda con sus manos.

-Oh Gee! Más rápido, no te detengas! – dijo entrecortadamente y en susurro mordiéndose los labios yo la miraba directo a los ojos, y le daba más rápido, me prenso con sus piernas tratando de entrelazarlas por detrás de mi cintura, la atraje mas hacía mi y le daba con fuerza, entraba y salía rápido y eso la estaba poniendo al borde de un orgasmo, me tome de los costados de la cama haciendo puños con las sabanas, mi sudor corría desbordado por mi frente trate de limpiarlo pero era inútil, Lynz gemía y gemía arañándome cada vez con más frecuencia, me apretaba hacía su pecho dejando marcas rojizas de sus manos sobre mi espalda, no podía soportar más, entraba en ella tan rápido, lamio mi lóbulo de la oreja dejándolo mojado para luego lamer mi cuello y dejar pequeños chupetones color carmesí.

- No puedo más Lynz - dije mordiéndome el labio, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás como si viera el techo - me voy a venir! – gruñí

-No pares Gerard, hazlo! Ahora! Ya! – ella se movía de arriba abajo tan rápido como el compas de mi ritmo, estaba tremendamente caliente, nuestra respiración se hizo mas profunda y acelerada, mencionaba mi nombre jadeante y sentí como en el ultimo de mis esfuerzos ella temblaba de placer y me estremecí , sentí esa explosión recorrer hasta la última parte de mi cuerpo no pude soportar más y me corrí dentro de ella, mi liquido perlado corrió al sacar mi pene y sostenerlo con mi mano , suspire profundamente; el calor, éxtasis, placer y adrenalina abandonaban poco a poco nuestros cuerpos, me deje caer a un costado de ella sobre la cama, le bese la frente – Te amo Gerard.

Estaba a punto de responderle un te amo y decirle que extrañaba pasar esas noches con ella, pero algo distrajo mi atención, y ahí estaba de nuevo era un zumbido, una vibración, algo que provenía de la mesita al costado de la cama, era mi celular. Lynz se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos y el celular seguía vibrando, alcé una mano para alcanzar tomar el celular y vi como la pantallita parpadeaba, al fin logre tomarlo con cuidado para no despertar a Lynz y de inmediato vi que era un mensaje:

_**- Tienes un nuevo Mensaje de "Frank" -**_

* * *

><p>Esta parte no me gusta pero tenia que ponerla para darle seguimiento a la historia, no me odien por meter a Lynz en la historia :( les prometo que el Frerard esta mucho mejor :B<p>

_Reviews PLis :P_

**XOXO! PippiGWay :*_  
><em>**


	6. Chapter 6

¿Frank? – dije despacio, recordé que la última vez que nos vimos no habíamos arreglado nada, el seguía con su estúpido enojo sin sentido y su orgullo o miedo era más grande que el agua del océano. Pero… y que quería ahora? Yo trate de arreglar las cosas más de una vez y solo me ignoraba, ahora iba la mía, ya lo leeré mañana, deje el celular de nuevo sobre la mesa pero la duda no me dejaba conciliar el sueño, trataba de dormir pero era en vano, no sabía que mosca le había picado ahora. Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana y no era hora para que él estuviera mensajeandome menos esperaba que lo hiciera por como estaba antes, ya habían pasado días y no tenia señales de él, porque ahora? Y si le paso algo?, y si le paso algo malo?, Tan solo de pensarlo se me puso la piel de gallina, tome de pronto el celular a como pude nuevamente y abrí el mensaje.

"_**Espero que estés bien, necesito hablar contigo. Cuídate." -**_

Que coños? Hablar conmigo? Hablar de qué? Por dios!, Ahora que mosca le había picado a este enano? No podía esperar a que regresara? Porque ese mensaje a estas horas? Sea lo que sea me inquietaba más de lo que imaginaba, que se supone que debería hacer, si antes no podía conciliar el sueño ahora daba por hecho que esta noche no dormía.

Tenía ese debate interior, contestarle o no?, claramente si no lo hacía no iba a estar sereno, que clase de amigo sería? No lo pensé mucho antes de comenzar a escribir el mensaje, pero tenía que sonar un poco molesto como si no le tomara importancia para que me dijera de que quería hablar pues si le preguntaba se iba a hacer del rogar como de costumbre.

- "_**Mañana te marco por teléfono, que descanses, bye" -**_

Espere a que contestara, por lapsos de segundos observaba la pantalla del celular pero nada, que estúpido me veía como si no fuera a vibrar cuando llegara el mensaje nuevo. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos y nada, ni una señal, quizás haya sonado un poco cortante, o quizás pensó que en verdad no me importaba, mmmm ahora que hago? En ese instante vibró de nuevo el celular en mi mano, rápidamente leí el mensaje.

- "_**No, necesito decirte algo importante, cuando regreses hablamos, hasta entonces…bye"**_

Maldita sea Frank! – dije en voz baja, Lynz se estaba despertando así que me quede inmóvil un momento, acaricie su frente y se quedo completamente dormida de nuevo. Maldita sea! Maldita sea mil veces! Porque era tan misterioso? Era tan difícil hablar al grano y sin rodeos para él? Sinceramente me considero una persona IMPACIENTE en toda la extensión de la palabra y si a eso le agregas curioso, pues francamente la duda me iba a hacer explotar! Esa noche no dormí…

A la mañana siguiente Lynz se fue a trabajar temprano dejándome el desayuno en la cama con una nota que decía lo bien que la había pasado y un "te amo" en mayúsculas, yo había quedado de pasar por Mikey a su trabajo e ir a algún billar y hablar de nuestros asuntos como antes lo hacíamos. Esperaba afuera de su trabajo recargado en la puerta de algún auto cualquiera, seguía en las mismas, de nuevo igual como las anteriores veinte veces saque el celular de mi bolsillo del pantalón y mire la pantallita, NADA!

- Se paso tu hora de la medicina o que pasa? – dijo efusivo y alegre mi hermano en cuanto me vio, lo decía por estar observando la hora, me dio un gran abrazo y palmeo mi espalda –

- Jajaja, estaba viendo lo impuntual que serías esta vez loco! – dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja intentando ocultar mi sonrojo, me habían pillado, esperen… porque estaba sonrojado? Vaaaah! Como sea, abrasé a mi hermano, estaba muy feliz de verlo nuevamente, tanto tiempo y tantas cosas por contarnos, le apresure a ir a beber unas cervezas y jugar billar.

Llegamos al lugar, inmediatamente pedí unas cervezas y de nuevo mire el celular, Mikey me vio algo raro, arqueo una ceja y se acerco a la mesa de billar para tomar un taco (palo de billar) y comenzar a frotar uno de los extremos con la tiza.

- Ahora si me vas a contar que te ocurre? – dijo desafiante, el mejor que nadie sabía cuando algo me ocurría, no trate de ocultar nada así que le conté mi suceso con Frank

- Bueno no es nada, es algo confuso, raro…. – comencé diciendo, escucho todo, siempre atento a mis problemas y metidas de pata, de vez en cuando me preguntaba detalles de la vida de Frank, se sorprendió cuando hable de Eliza pero le deje en claro que no pasaba nada entre nosotros, otras veces solo decía "que tipo tan raro"… y bueno eso lo sabía de sobra mas yo que él, le explique que más que todo lo consideraba un gran amigo, y por tal me preocupaba, trate de dejarle eso claro.

- Mmmm bueno, creo yo que como buen amigo que eres debes arreglar las cosas tu, a como veo su orgullo o miedo no lo dejara hablar, quizás si este metido en algo grueso y necesite tu ayuda, como eres la única persona en la que confía… lo de sus enojos por lo de la chica, Eliza? Bueno no lo sé – dijo titubeante - esa parte no está clara a mi ver, trata de darle por su lado hasta que se decida a hablar – Mikey siempre era mi consejero, a pesar de ser el menor era muy maduro mentalmente hablando, siempre solía sacarme de los problemas, el seguía concentrado en el juego – Entonces…. Cuando volverás a Belleville?

- No tengo idea, se suponía que quería pasar un buen rato acá con ustedes – tome un sorbo de cerveza y lo mire jugar – pero no se en que ande Frank, enserio si es algo malo y no hago algo a tiempo cargaré con eso en mi consciencia todo el tiempo

- Hombre por mí no te preocupes, yo entiendo a la perfección es más deberías de volver pronto, cuando tenga tiempo igual voy a visitarte, solo no te olvides de mi – me palmeo el hombro y me vio de frente – enserio no me enojaré, es tu mejor amigo y por muy raro que sea – rio un poco - te necesita.

- Gracias Mikey, en verdad no se qué haría sin ti hermano – reí con el

- Lo sé, ni yo se que haría sin mi – rio egocéntrico y burlón – en cuanto a Lynz, pues sabrá entenderlo, además ya la dejaste contenta por otro par de meses no? – levanto sus cejas tratando de darme a entender de lo que hablaba, me gano la risa y solo asentí guiñándole el ojo, me golpeo el hombro – Lo vez! No hay bronca, tú ve tranquilo Gerard.

En cuanto Mikey fue al baño, saque de nuevo el celular y le mande un mensaje de texto a Frank:

- "_**Regreso mañana en la tarde"**_

Pase el resto de la tarde hablando de cosas sin importancia con Mikey, de nuestro padre y de lo bien que le iba a él en su trabajo, pasé a dejarlo a casa pero nuestro padre aun no llegaba y Lynz ya estaba apurándome con mensajes, cuando llegue a la casa de Lynz ella ya estaba ahí y le conté que tenía que regresar a Belleville, que un amigo necesitaba ayuda, no le di todos los detalles.

- ¿QUE? Pero si acabas de llegar! Estás loco? Tan importante es que no puedes quedarte más días? Por dios Gerard! No lo puedo creer pensé que querías pasar tiempo conmigo, digo, después de todo este tiempo sin vernos lo mínimo que esperaba era eso! – estaba enojada, muy molesta, cruzada de brazos y sentada en el sillón de la sala, me fulminaba con la mirada.

- Lo sé Lynz, y lo siento sabes que es lo que quiero – le dije con cara de arrepentimiento mientras me hincaba en el piso frente a ella poniendo mis manos encima de las suyas – pero quizás Frank este en un problema y el cuenta conmigo, me necesita!

- Y yo qué? Yo también te necesito – reclamaba evitando verme a los ojos

- Lynz por favor amor, necesito que me apoyes, mira, a cambio prometo quedarme todas las vacaciones de diciembre a tu lado, si? – puse mi mejor cara de chantaje y mi poder de convencimiento funciono.

- Está bien, pero ni creas que me quedo muy contenta Gerard, si hay algo más que eso de tu amigo o algo raro que me entere, te vas a arrepentir! – lo dijo con tanta seguridad que por un momento su mirada me dio miedo, pero después pensé que solo era por su enojo, le bese los labios.

Comencé a empacar mis pocas cosas que había llevado, Lynz seguía enojada y preferí ignorar su enojo por el momento, si le hablaba de nuevo comenzaría a discutir y era lo menos que quería, un problema más por nada.

Mi hermano me llevo a la estación para regresar a Belleville y Lynz en su enojo solo se despidió con un beso por la mañana antes de irse a su trabajo, no me gustaba nada irme y dejar las cosas mal con ella para arreglar cosas en otro lado, iba a ser el cuento de nunca acabar, pero que se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Llegué a Belleville al día siguiente por la mañana, fui directo a mi casa y como de costumbre no había nadie, deje mi maleta sobre la cama, me duché y me aliste para ir en busca de Frank, le mandé un mensaje para asegurarme que estuviera en su casa.

- _**"Voy para tu casa"**_ -

Frank no tardo en contestarme:

- "_**A mi casa? No entiendo, regresaste?"**_

Estaba buscando las llaves de la casa, mientras tecleaba en el celular respondiendo de nuevo el mensaje de Frank.

- "_**Si, voy llegando, voy para tu casa" -**_

- " _**Mmmmm…. Está bien" - **_respondió

Aun estaba muy impaciente por saber que era eso que había provocado todo su enojo e indiferencia de un día para otro, estaba claro que lo de Eliza no era, me imaginaba historias mentalmente y eran historias tan extrañas, raras, nada concordaba, Frank enredaba de más las cosas. Tome mi cazadora color café claro y me marche a su casa. Al llegar toqué el timbre y espere a que abriera la puerta, pero nada, insiste de nuevo. Intente asomarme por la ventana que daba a la calle pero no lograba ver nada. Le marque al celular a Frank y no me contestaba. Seguí intentando con el timbre.

- Hola Gerard – me gire y ahí estaba Frank con unas bolsa en las manos, venía de hacer compras. Tenía los ojos hinchados y se le veía mal, podía notar un ligero aroma en su aliento, era obvio que había estado bebiendo. Que le pasaba ahora?

* * *

><p>Que es lo que Frank tiene que hablar con Gerard?<p>

Porque a Gerard le importa Frank más de lo que imagina?

Lynz se quedará cruzada de manos?

Chicas gracias por leer la historia me agrada mucho saber que les agrada y sus reviews me importan mucho, los leo todos y sus recomendaciones támbien, las quiero ñ_ñ'

**XOXO! PippiGWay :***


	7. Chapter 7

Hola Frank – lo mire reprobando su estado de ebriedad y esquivo mi mirada intentando buscar en el llavero la llave de la puerta de su casa, vi que batallaba un poco por las bolsas – Oh! Dame yo te ayudo – le dije tomando las bolsas con mis manos, el abrió la puerta y me invito a pasar, coloque las cosas sobre la barra de la cocina, el me siguió y lo mire de nuevo – Bueno, ya estoy aquí, tengo que decirte que volví porque me preocupaba lo que tenias que decirme, más que nada por la manera en la que estabas antes de irme, que no es por Eliza porque estabas así, y pues ahora quiero que me digas que pasa, quiero que sepas que si por miedo o porque hiciste algo y necesitas mi ayuda sabes que aquí estaré mmmm bueno esto lo digo porque me hiciste hacer un montón de historias en mi cabeza por tu actitud – lo mire molesto – O si hice algo malo y por eso estás así…

No, no hiciste nada malo – me interrumpió cabizbajo- es que, bueno …!

Me acerque un poco más a él y pude notar que si había estado llorando, intente agacharme un poco para verle la cara y me esquivo nuevamente – Frank has estado llorando? – el no respondía nada, ni siquiera me veía a la cara – Mierda Frank! Me estás asustando, que es lo que te pasa? Vengo lo más pronto que puedo desde California para hablar contigo, me preocupa lo que te pasa, querías hablar no? Pues habla maldita sea! - miré a mi alrededor y pude ver los botes de cerveza y botellas vacías, me moleste más – Has estado bebiendo, que es lo que te está poniendo así, eres mi amigo, sabes que cuentas conmigo, sea lo que sea no lo tomaré a mal, al contrario…

No puedo! – dijo impotente viéndome a la cara – Pensé que iba a ser fácil pero…n-no puedo Gerard – se encogió de hombros y cabizbajo, vi como caían pequeñas y constantes gotas de agua por sus mejillas hasta el suelo, comenzó a llorar y yo a asustarme, que mierda pasaba? No entendía nada! Se veía tan inofensivo y triste, me sentí mal, culpable por estarlo forzando a hablar, ya veía que era difícil para él, solo me acerque lentamente a él y temeroso lo abrasé, el hizo lo mismo de inmediato.

Joder! No llores Frank, está bien, si aun no estás listo para decirme sea lo que sea que tengas que decir, esperaré; pero que sepas que no soy muy paciente y menos si te pones así, me haces pensar lo peor, y además no quiero verte así ok? Solo contéstame algo – nos miramos cara a cara – Estás metido en algo malo?

No, no es nada malo – respondió limpiándose los ojos con las mangas de su swetter

Mmmm bueno, está bien, confió en ti – le palmee el hombro – Pero estás bien?

Si Gerard, estoy bien, algo confundido pero bien – agacho de nuevo la mirada - lo siento, por hacerte venir y no poder hablar, sé que he sido un pesado estos últimos días y lo siento no fue mi intención darte problemas, pero pensé que…. Bueno…no importa, ya será después – intento sonreír pero su cara hinchada no le permitía hacerlo – Como te fue en California? – me pregunto de inmediato para cambiar el tema.

Pues bien, bueno no tan bien pero al menos ya vi a mi familia – dije tomando el cesto de basura de la cocina y vaciando las latas vacías que estaban sobre la barra – Hace cuanto no aseas esto? – dije señalando la pileta de trastes sucios que estaban encimados unos con otro sobre el fregadero, había latas platos desechables cajas de pizza vacías, bolsas de papas, botellas por doquier - Parece la casa de un vagabundo Frank!

No he estado de ganas últimamente, pero ahora te ayudo – tomo una bolsa para basura negra y comenzó a recoger el tiradero que tenía junto conmigo, ni uno de los dos dijo nada, yo estaba aun muy confundido no me iba a quedar con la duda, lavaba los trastes sucios y decidí concentrarme mejor en eso, que quedaran limpios – Gracias! – dijo de repente.

Gracias? Porque? – me gire para verlo de frente

Por preocuparte… p-por estar aquí – titubeo sonrojado

No es nada, solo pensé que necesitabas hablar con alguien – me seque las manos con una servilleta – Bueno Frank me tengo que ir, mi mamá no tiene idea que estoy aquí, vine en cuanto llegue y si ve mis maletas se va a sorprender

Mmmm que harás mañana?, estarás en tu casa? – dijo un poco repuesto, pero aun penoso

Si, no tengo nada que hacer, ve y haber que hacemos, videojuegos? - le sonreí y el asintió, me despedí y me fui.

Al día siguiente pensé en preparar algo para botanear cuando llegara Frank, el había quedado en llevar los videojuegos así que le pedí a mi madre que me dejara en el supermercado por la mañana cuando se fuera a su trabajo, compre unas cervezas palomitas dulces y demás, al hacer fila para pagar en caja me tope con Ray.

Hey Gerard, Gerard? – dijo confundido – Que no deberías estar en California en estos momentos?

Pues si pero… como explicarte… - aun no terminaba de explicarle cuando él se apresuro a terminar la frase –

Frank! – se rio bajo y yo reí con el afirmando – Ese Frank ha estado muy raro, justo antier me pregunto por ti, le dije que te habías ido a California, no lo sé… que le hiciste?, lo traes en la luna - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo no entendí el punto, tuve que razonar mentalmente sus palabras de nuevo-

Yo? Es decir…. YO Y FRANK? – me quede anonadado por unos instantes, que quería darme a entender Toro? Porque pensaba eso? – NO SOY GAY! – intente articular dejándolo en claro

Jajaja, tranquilo yo nunca dije que tu – me guiño un ojo, pago sus cosas y se fue tan pronto como pudo –

Me quede helado, que quería decir con eso, todo esto me olía mal, por alguna razón sentía que todos en ese instante sabían algo del cual yo no me estaba percatando, Yo gay? Ni en pedo!... tengo novia que le pasa? Pff

" **_YO_ _NUNCA DIJE QUE TU_** " - continuaban al unisonó y en manera de eco rebotando cada palabra por mi mente.

Llegue a mi casa y deje todo preparado en la sala para cuando llegara Frank, tome una cerveza para ir empezando mientras esperaba y prendí el televisor, tenía que despejar un poco mi mente de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, de pronto tocaron a la puerta. Vi por el orificio de la puerta y en efectivo era Frank

Pasa – le dije – Que trajiste? – le pregunte señalando las cajitas de videojuegos que cargaba en las manos.

Mmm Halo, FIFA, ResidentEvil? Fueron las primeras que tome de mi habitación, que quieres jugar primero? – me quito la cerveza que llevaba en la mano y se la bebió-

Compre más cervezas por si te interesa saber – se rio y se dejo caer en el sillón tomando el control de la consola, cerré la puerta y lo seguí –

Sí, pero yo quería esa – me guiño el ojo – Pon uno, ya quiero jugar, no está tu mamá verdad?

No, se fue temprano a trabajar, estamos solos – lo imité cerrándole el ojo, el ya se veía mucho mejor eso me agrado, al menos ya estaba bromeando de nuevo.

Jajaja que sensual- me vio extrañamente y reí nervioso - bueno anda pon algo ya – se apresuro en ordenar – Compraste botana, que genial!

Sí, hay más cosas en la cocina por si quieres – me senté en el sillón a su lado y comenzamos a jugar, pasamos toda la tarde así, peleando, maldiciendo, y enojándonos cada que perdíamos, de pronto sentí su mirada clavada en mi rostro, no me había percatado hasta que lo vi de reojo, yo estaba concentrado en el monitor y no podía distraerme del juego o perdería, volteé rápidamente para percatarme que fuera cierto y lo vi, tan pronto me miro y se giro a ver el monitor –

Qué? – le pregunte

De qué? – hizo como que me ignoraba, pero sabía que lo había pillado

Porque me mirabas así? – le pregunte nuevamente

Yo no te veía, no te veía de ni una forma – el evadía mi mirada

Claro que si, te acabo de ver – yo seguía en lo mío hasta que termine mi ronda en el juego y me gire para verlo de frente, el se sonrojo- Lo ves ahora te pones rojo de la cara, porque me mirabas así? Te gusto o qué? – le pregunte en broma, abrí otra cerveza y bebí de ella riendo

- _**Si **_ -

* * *

><p>¿Qué reacción tomará Gee despues de la confesión de Frank?<p>

¿Es eso lo que realmente ocultaba?

¿Como lo tomarán y que rumbo tendrá la amistad de ambos?

¿Que es realmente lo que Ray sabe de Frank?

Chics gracias por seguir al pendiente del fic y por prguntar si iba a seguir escribiendolo y si la vdd es que ya lo hago, siento que lo haya dejado un poco botado pero en realidad no me daba tiempo, con la escuela trabajo y demás cosas pues se me dificultaba un poco pero ya aquí estoy de nuevo :P gracias por sus reviews y por todo!

**XOXO! PippiGWay :***


End file.
